Marauders: The Musical
by theatrelove123
Summary: James and Sirius are teasing Snivellus, as usual. But this time, Snape decides to fight back! He curses the four marauders plus Lily, so that they can only sing songs for the rest of the day! What will become of them? A bit of LilyxJames. Read and review!
1. Pop goes the Snivellus!

**Hey everyone! So this is my first story. YAY! This story probably won't be too long, 5, 6, maybe 7 chapters. And the singing won't start this chapter, you'll have to wait until the next one ;). The songs in this story will extend to almost every part of the musical spectrum; from '60s to '00s, from showtunes to rap, from Quaker folk songs to hardcore rock. I can guarentee you that you will not know every song here, but I hope that there are at least a few (if not more) that you recognize! My goals with this story are a) to enjoy writing it (isn't that what writing fanfictions is about?), b) to put myself out there a bit (Harry Potter is a well known, obsessed over topic, no?), and c) to introduce some people to new songs that they might look up the lyrics for, listen to on youtube, and then put on their ipods, because they've discovered a new favorite :). Also, if you do enjoy the story, utterly despise it, or just want to give some friendly criticism, then PLEASE REVIEW :)! I already have the second and third chapters done, but I'm not going to put them up until I know that people are reading (and hopefully enjoying!) it so far. I really hope that everyone likes it!**

**Yours,**

_**~Theatrelove**_

**_..._what? Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter series; it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I also do not own the song 'Pop Goes the Weasel' :).**

**...Now, on with the show!**

It started out as a regular day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But is there ever a regular day at a school for wizards?

The sixth years were spread out all over the grounds, taking advantage of their free period. James Potter and Sirius Black were bullying Severus (or as they liked to call him, Snivellus) Snape, who had been busy studying for a potions exam only moments before. On the sidelines, Remus Lupin, the werewolf marauder who sometimes had more sense than James and Sirius put together, was reading his book, occasionally looking up at the action. Peter Pettigrew sat beside him, his widened eyes glued to James and Sirius the whole time. This was a usual occurrence on lazy Saturday afternoons at Hogwarts, as lazy Saturdays were often the days when James and Sirius were up to the most mischief.

"Round and round the mulberry bush! The Padfoot chased the Snivellus…" James was singing giddily as Sirius chased Snape around a tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Snape barely managed to stay ahead of Sirius, who, being a dog animagi (a fact that was unbeknownst to Snape), was a_ very_ fast runner. Little did Snape know that Sirius could've easily caught him then and there if he'd wanted to, but Sirius refused to reduce himself to such mediocrity. He and James were much cleverer than that anyway.

As he was running after a frantic Snape, Sirius muttered a spell underneath his breath.

"Accio smoke pellets!"

Even as he spoke, three little black balls came zooming through the air and landed in Snape's hands. Before Snape even knew what he was holding, the three balls exploded into big clouds of thick, black smoke.

"…Pop goes the Snivellus!" James finished his song just as the smoke pellets exploded. Snape fell to the ground, dropping all of his books in the process, and was coughing madly.

"Nice one, Padsy," James patted Sirius on the back. "You kept him going for awhile!"

"You too Prongs, I especially loved the little diddy you made up. 'Pop goes the Snivellus'…has a nice ring to it!"

"So what should we do with our little friend here?" James asked, tapping his chin, as if he were considering his options.

"Aw, don't you think he's had enough, Prongs? Being on the ground covered in smoke and all?" Sirius asked with what was obviously fake concern. They had planned the entire scheme the previous night.

"No, actually, I don't Padfoot," he said with a smirk. "I think that little Snivelly here deserves a special bonus."

"Allow me, Prongs. _Furnunculus_!" Snape immediately broke out into large, red boils. By this point, lots of people were watching. They were all pointing and laughing at Snape, who was absolutely furious. Even Remus was trying to conceal his snickers behind his book.

"Oh, so you all _*cough* _think this is _*cough*_ funny? You enjoyed _*cough_* singing that little _*cough*_ jingle Potter?" Snape said, attempting to sound intimidating, but failing to do so. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was covered from head to toe in boils and coughing about every three words.

"Why yes, Snivellus, we do." James told him matter-o-factly.

"Well, since you enjoy _*cough*_ singing so much, James. I _*cough*_ think you should get a chance _*cough* _to sing a little bit more." Snape said with a menacing, boily smile. "_Sono Jugiter_!" He cried as he pulled out his wand.

What came next seemed to happen in slow motion. A jet of blue light came out of Snape's wand and was headed straight for James, whose face of triumph was slowly turning into a look of shock.

"James!" Sirius shouted, also shocked, as he jumped in front of his best friend.

"Sirius!" Peter yelled immediately as he saw his role model putting himself in danger. He jumped in front of him.

"Oh, Peter!" Remus came next, and, feeling responsible for his friends, jumped in front of Peter.

Just then, the red haired, green eyed Gryffindor, Lily Evans appeared. She inconveniently stepped right in front of Remus and into of the line of fire.

"What's going on over here? I'll have you know that I'm a prefect and—" She stopped short. The jet of light hit not only its intended mark, but the four others who stepped in front of the target as well. Lily fell backwards into Remus, who fell into Peter, who fell into Sirius, who fell on top of James.

Anxious calls such as, "James, Sirius, you both okay?" and "Oh my gosh, the spell hit Lily too!" sounded throughout the ground. However the five hit with the strange spell didn't utter a sound. James was the first to stand up. He looked down at himself. He didn't _look_ different, nor did he _feel _different. The others went through the same process; looking themselves over to try and figure out what effect the spell might've had, but finding nothing. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shrugged it off and ran to go to the common rooms. Lily dusted herself off, grabbed her book bag, and went into the corridors to meet her friend, Samantha. They were all convinced that nothing in their appearance had changed, and in that they were right. But what they were also convinced of was that Snape's spell had failed. This is where they were wrong.

"That'll teach Potter and his friends to stop messing with me." Snape snickered. He then gathered up his books, and headed to the hospital wing. He had to talk to Madam Pomfrey about a boil problem.

**And that's it so far! **

**Comments? Questions? Proclaimations of absolute hatred? Please review!**


	2. How can I keep from singing?

**Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaack (only a day later, but still)! And here's the chapter where the spell takes effect. When any of the five main characters are 'speaking' it will now be in song (this is going to be represented by the italics in quotation marks by the way, the regular italics are thoughts). I would like to thank youdon'tknowme123 and wishing. for. him. for their short and very to-the-point reviews on chapter one. I appreciate it! And any reviews or feedback of any sort would be welcome :)! This chapter will be a fair bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yours,**

_**Theatrelove :D**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any aspect of it; it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I also do not own YouTube, nor do I own the video 'The mysterious ticking noise' by NeilCicierega (I think. there are so many people who have posted duplicates of that video!) I also do not own any song used or referenced in this chapter, and I will site them all at the end._**

Lily walked down the peaceful hallway towards where her friend Samantha would be waiting. They would be going down to one of their practice apparation classes together, and she didn't want to be late. She had finally managed to apparate into her hoop without losing any body parts! Samantha however, had not been so lucky; she lost both a finger and an eyebrow in the process.

"_My life goes on in endless song, above Earth's lamentations…" _she sang happily as she walked. Lily loved to sing, she just didn't do it when other people were around; prefects shouldn't sing in the hallways!

_Potter would be all over me if he saw me singing in the hallway..._ Lily thought. She could practically hear him saying "Look! Evans is singing in the hallway! I REPEAT: EVANS IS SINGING IN THE HALLWAY!" She shook her head, as if ridding it of James. _I'll make sure that he never hears me singing..._

"_It sounds an echo in my soul, how can I keep from singing?" _Lily continued with her song. This song was one of her favorites from when she was a girl; her mom used to sing it to her and her sister before bed. Lily sighed contently; today was going pretty smoothly, and she rarely had a smooth day at Hogwarts. Samantha came into view at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Lils! You ready for apparation?" She asked. Lily wanted to answer her, but when she tried to speak, her voice got caught in her throat.

"_How can I keep from singing?"_ Lily sang, and then covered her mouth with her hands.

_What? Why did I sing? I was trying to say something!_ She thought helplessly. She tried to speak again.

"_How can I keep from singing?"_ She sang once more. She looked around, just to make sure someone wasn't hexing her from around the corner.

"Umm, Lily, are you okay?" Samantha asked, puzzled. Lily was just as confused, if not more.

"_How can I keep from singing?"_ She pleaded Samantha, shaking her back and forth. _I really can't stop!_

"Okay, Lily, it's not funny anymore." Samantha said. "Are you coming or what?" Lily wasn't fully listening, she was trying to figure out why she couldn't speak, why she could only sing…Then it clicked. _Severus' spell!_ She thought. _Didn't he hit Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Potter too?_ _I have to find the marauders… _

"Lily? Where are you going? Come back!" Samantha yelled.

"_So long, fair well, __aufwiedersehn, goodbye! " _was all Lily could reply as she ran down the hallway. _That one was from the Sound of Music, _she thought. _Well, at least I know I can change songs._

She dashed to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that she would find the marauders (that was a change, she usually tried to avoid them). She had to tell them what was going on, and figure out how to stop it.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"_And I just can't pull myself away! Under a spell I can't break! I just can't stop!"_ James sang sadly as he plopped down on the bed in the boy's dorm. '_Closer' by Neyo…_he thought, and shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't have anything against muggles in general, but he couldn't believe that he was being reduced to singing muggle songs.

Everything had seemed normal; all of the marauders had just come inside from bullying Snape. They were then just walking down the hall together, each one silently planning more schemes for the day. But when James had tried to say something to Sirius, he sang something instead. Then Sirius tried to wittily (or not-so-wittily) comment on it, but instead he sang too! The same thing happened to Remus and Peter; none of them could speak, so they could only communicate through song. They were all thoroughly confused about it.

_Why can't we talk? What's going on? _James thought. Fortunately, three of the marauders had decent voices (Sirius was actually quite the good singer, and his voice was often compared to that of Stubby Boardman, lead singer for the Hobgoblins). This excluded Peter though. He sounded somewhat like a tone deft camel. And although they really couldn't blame him, the other three had gotten into the habit of throwing things at him to get him to stop making noise.

"_It's a very, very, mad world, mad world, mad wo—_oof!_" _Peter got the wind knocked out of him as he fell backwards off of his bed. Remus' book hit him square in the stomach.

"_Shh! Be quiet. Keep it cool, you don't want to start a riot."_Remus sang frustratedly. He normally would've been pretty reasonable in these, er, _strange _circumstances. But that night was (inconveniently) the night of the full moon, so he wasn't feeling quite like himself.

"_I just can't stop!" _James repeated morosely. He'd wanted to ask Lily out again today, but he didn't want to sing to her! _That'll just annoy her even more…_

"_Maybe you're crazy?" _Sirius sang, grinning at James.

"_Maybe I'm crazy…" _James sang, grinning back.

"_Maybe we're crazy!" _They sang in unison.

"_Possibly." _Remus added with a shrug. They all broke out laughing. James felt much better. It was wonderful how, even in the strangest times, friends could lift your spirits. Peter pulled himself up from the ground and joined in laughing, but didn't dare start to sing, in fear that Remus would throw another book at him.

Suddenly, all four marauders turned their heads to the door. It sounded like there were footsteps coming through the door of the boy's dorm.

"_Who can it be knocking at my door?"_Sirius asked the others. They all shook their heads.

_We aren't expecting anyone…_ James thought, confused. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then the door opened.

Lily Evans appeared in the entry, and she looked exhausted.

"_Help! I need somebody, help! Not just anybody, help!"_she cried, breathing heavily. _So she's stuck singing too…_James realized.

Lily eyes met the bewildered faces of the marauders. They were all staring straight at her. _Oh, please tell me that they were hit with the spell too! Otherwise, they'll think I'm insane._

"_We're all in this together!" _Peter sang loudly. Sirius then quickly covered his mouth in order to prevent him from making anymore noise. It was now clear to Lily that they were in the exact same situation as she was. She almost sighed in relief. _If they weren't singing too, then that could've been bad..._

"_Tell me whyyyyy_!" James sang, even holding out the 'y' at the end. Lily couldn't help but giggle; it wasn't every day you heard James Potter singing The Backstreet Boys.

_Stop it! You need to focus… _Lily tried to come up with a way for them to understand that Snape was the one who caused this to happen. But how could she tell them through song? Lily thought about it and thought about it, and then…

Lily had a brilliant idea.

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…"_ she sang the lyrics of a song she heard on a muggle website known as "YouTube". When the whole school got to go to an assembly about computers and try some things out, she had gone onto that website and typed in some names, Severus Snape's being one of them. She had then come across a video known to muggles as "the mysterious ticking noise". Sure, it made her laugh, but at the time she had thought it to be utterly useless. Apparently, it wasn't.

James' hazel eyes lit up and he nodded briskly. He seemed to understand what was going on (she had never thought James to be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he seemed to be catching on well enough). They both looked around at the other three, who also nodded with understanding. _So we all know that we're singing because of Snape…but what can we do?_

"_Dumbledore!"_ Remus cried, finishing the first line of the song. _That's it! _Lily thought. If anyone could understand their situation, it would be Dumbledore. The five stood up quickly, all silently agreeing that Dumbledore was their best bet.

"_Come on vamenos! Everybody let's go!"_ Peter sang jovially as the five stepped out into the hallway.

"_Shut up! Just shut up!"_ Remus, singing sourly, threw his book at Peter again. Peter fell to the floor.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry…" _Peter whimpered. Lily rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long day…_

**The end! Well, was it better than the first? Is it worth me continuing? Please review! **

**Songs used in this chapter in chronological order:**

**I do not own...**

*** _"How can I keep from singing?" Originally a Quaker folk song. Performed by both Enya and Eva Cassidy._**

**_*"So long, farewell" from The Sound of Music_**

**_* "Closer" by Neyo_**

_***"Mad World" by Gary Jules**_

**_*"Be Quiet" by Pitbull_**

**_*"Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley_**

**_*"Who can it be now?" by Men at Work*_**

**_*"Help!" by The Beatles_**

**_*"We're all in this Together!" from High School Musical_**

**_*"I want it that way" by The Backstreet Boys_**

**_*"The mysterious Ticking Noise" by NeilCicierega (I believe)_**

**_*"Come on Vamenos!" from Dora the_****_ Explorer_**

**_*"Shut Up" by the Black-Eyed Peas_**

**_*"I'm Sorry" by Brenda Lee_**

**_Thank you!_**


	3. Telling Dumbledore

**Hey everyone! It took me a bit longer on this one, but still. I had written this chapter ahead of time, but I had to rewrite most of it. Updates will probably be fewer and far between from now until the end of the story, but I am planning to finish this one, so you'll just have to be patient :). ****To all reviewers, THANK YOU! You are all wonderful, and I really appreciate your feedback. Please, readers, continue reviewing! It lets me know how I'm doing, motivates me to write more, and helps me to become a better author. Anyways, this chapter is where the gang goes to Dumbledore to try and explain their, er, _situation_. It was a chapter that was both difficult and fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yours,**

_**Theatrelove**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that is owned by the fabulous JK Rowling. Also, I own none of the songs used in this fanfiction, and they will be cited at the bottom.**

Finally, the five reached the gargoyle statue outside of Headmaster Dumbledore's office. _Now how are we going to get in…?_ James wondered. They all knew the password, 'lemon drops', but how would they incorporate the password into a song? James' musical knowledge didn't extend far, and he certainly didn't know any songs about lemon drops!

He looked over at the other marauders, and they all looked just as perplexed as he did. Sirius seemed to start thinking about it, then gave up and began to quietly sing the Pokémon theme song instead.

"_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was."_

James laughed. It was such a Sirius thing to start doing. _He just doesn't care…_

Peter on the other hand, looked as if he were stupefied; he sang nothing, and he was staring blankly at a wall, unblinking. It was kind of creepy, actually.

Remus seemed to be trying to think, but not having much luck. He looked tired and frusterated.

_Well of course, he _is_ transforming tonight…_ James hoped that they could solve their singing problem by the time Remus transformed; the only thing worse than a crabby werewolf was a crabby werewolf that couldn't stop singing.

Lily, in total contrast to everyone else, was thinking quite determinedly, and seemed to be making progress. You could practically see her thoughts racing as her emerald green eyes flicked about. _Her green eyes. Her lovely green eyes…_

Suddenly those eyes lit up; James could tell she had come up with another idea.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like LEMON DROPS! Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me.__"_ She sang as the staircase to Dumbledore's office was revealed. Lily: 2, Snape's spell: 0. James couldn't help but stare at her.

_Wow, she has a _really _nice voice… _James realized. _I wonder why I've never heard her sing before?_

"_Isn't she looooooovveeeellllyyy?" _Sirius whispered teasingly to James. It seemed that Sirius found great pleasure in calling James out on his 'Evans moments'.

"_Bring it on! Don't wait until tomorrow! Bring it on!" _Peter sang, both anxious and excited. This time, no one tried to stop him, as they were all anxious to go in and talk to Dumbledore.

"_I have confidence in confidence alone…" _Lily seemed to be reassuring herself. James could understand why she'd be nervous; she hadn't been up to Dumbledore's office as often as the rest of them. Everyone looked around uneasily; all of them wanted to go up to the office, but nobody wanted to go first.

Remus and Lily both swallowed their doubts and walked up towards the stairs. Their apparently shared thought was that if the first people to walk into the office were prefects, then Dumbledore wouldn't automatically assume trouble like he would if someone like Sirius led them in.

"_Ladies first, there's no time to rehearse." _Remus sang to Lily as he gestured that he wanted her to go in first. Lily blushed. James barfed a little on the inside. _I can't believe she goes for all that mushy stuff…_

He shook his head, silently deciding that he could think more about Lily another time, and that now was the time to talk to Dumbledore. So Lily went up the stairs, followed by Remus, then Sirius, then James, and Peter at the caboose.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lily apprehensively stepped into Dumbledore's office. It was filled with antique gadgets and gizmos of all sorts.

_So this is what it looks like._ Lily thought as she looked around. It wasn't as intimidating as she'd thought it would be. _Then again, Dumbledore never came off as an overly intimidating Headmaster…_

"Ah, miss Evans and mister Lupin! Come in come in!" Dumbledore beckoned to them as they walked in slowly.

"Oh! And who else do we have here?" Sirius, James, and Peter hurried in.

"Mister Black! And misters Potter and Pettigrew! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you all to my office?"

Lily fidgeted with the buttons on her uniform nervously. They'd managed to get to Dumbledore's office, but what would they do now? She felt that they should take a moment to plan what they were going to sing; their songs had to be carefully selected so that they could present their situation...

"_You won't believe what I'm going through!"_ James yelled. _So much for planning…_

"_Nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes!" _Sirius tried to elaborate. They were both frantically singing, trying to get Dumbledore to understand the situation. They took turns.

"_Baby, this situation's driving me crazy!"_ James cried.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Sirius pleaded.

"_Everyone needs a helping hand."_

"_That's all I ask of you!"_

"That's enough, boys." Dumbledore said, smiling. Lily couldn't tell if he understood what was going on, or if he just found James and Sirius amusing.

"It's obvious to me now." He said. There was now an air of excitement in the room.

_He knows! He'll tell us how to fix it!_

"You all have discovered a passion for singing!" Dumbledore said jubilantly. Their faces fell.

"This is positively wonderful! Singing is a great way to express your feelings. Potter, Black, this could be a good outlet for you; maybe downgrade some of your troublemaking? And I'm sure that this hobby will be beneficial to you two, Lupin and Pettigrew, as well. And miss Evans! I'd never dreamed you'd have such a passion for singing!" His eyes sparkled.

"_No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" _Lily shouted. _This is all wrong!_

"So you've always had a thing for music, Miss Evans? Well, I'm glad it's become apparent to me now. Here," he handed a flier to each of them.

"This is an application for the Hogwarts choir, I recommend that you join! Of course you don't have to, but it would be a splendid time! Well, thank you for the visit. Have a nice day!"

Dumbledore led them to the door and closed it carefully behind them.

Lily plopped down on the stairs. She turned to James.

"_You stupid boy, you always had to be right!" _She yelled. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_It's alright to cryyyyyy, crying takes the sad out of youuuu..."_ Peter sang morosely.

"_Not now, not now!" _Lily seethed. Peter quickly shut up.

"_What do I gotta do to make you love me? What do I gotta do to be heard? What do I gotta do when lightning strikes me? Sorry seems to be the hardest word…" _James muttered. Remus sat down beside Lily.

"_Three little birds, sat in my window, and they told me there's no need to worry…" _he sang. Lily stopped crying and smiled at him. James pouted angrily, obviously mad that Remus was comforting Lily.

"_What's next?"_ Sirius asked. Lily sighed. Now that Dumbledore didn't believe them, what could they do? She supposed they'd have to take matters into their own hands, but how so?

"_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore…" _She replied softly.

**Songs used in this chapter in chronological order are...**

***"Pokemon theme song" by the Pokemon company**

***"Over the Rainbow" from _The Wizard of Oz_ and sang by Judy Garland**

***"Isn't she lovely" by Stevie Wonder**

***"Bring it on" by Seal**

***"Confidence" from _The Sound of Music_**

**_*_"Ladies First" by Queen Latifah**

***"Waiting for you" by Seal**

***"Dream on" by Aerosmith**

***"Danaged" by Danity Kane**

***"Loathing"/"What is this feeling?" from _Wicked_**

***"Helping Hand" by Amy Grant**

***"All I ask of you" from _Phantom of the Opera_**

***"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen (HIGHLY RECCOMMENDED!)**

***"Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban**

***"It's alright to cry" from _Free to be you and me_ and sang by Rosey Grier**

***"Not Now" by Little Boots**

***"Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word" by Elton John**

***"Put your Records on" by Corinne Bailey Rae**

***"What's next" by Filter**

***"I don't know" by Lily Allen**

**Thank you :D!**


	4. Lily gets Serenaded

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4 of Marauders the Musical! I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, but it took me awhile to find a way to do it. To all reviewers: you are amazing. I love reading your reviews, it just makes me really happy :). So please, Theatrelove wants YOU (yes, YOU) to write reviews! Some good critique is always appreciated. This is a sorta lilyjames-ish based chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Theatrelove_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter! The wonderful J.K Rowling does.**

_Stupid stupid STUPID! _James pounded his fist on the desk in the boy's dorm frustratedly. He was at a loss, a complete and utter loss.

In the room with him, were his fellow marauders, Remus, Peter, and Sirius, as well as the girl he'd loved since first year, Lily Evans. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't ever let a girl into the marauder fortress, but these circumstances were anything _but_ normal.

"_Now how did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say?" _Lily pondered. They knew perfectly well that Snape was the one who inflicted the curse, but she wished she knew the spell, maybe some sort of countercurse would appear? The group wasn't sure of much at the moment, and there was a silent agreement that the best they could do was think and wait.

James, however, being restless, didn't really _want _to think and wait. He wanted to do something. A look over in Sirius' direction told him that his best mate felt the same. _What if this curse doesn't wear off by just waiting? What happens if we're sitting here and thinking about it forever?_

"_Just to put up with this sh*t day after day…" _James imagined singing everything, all the time, 24/7. He wouldn't be able to make any new friends, for one, excluding maybe those in the Hogwarts Drama Club. His teachers would never take him seriously (not that they ever really did). Were there any plus sides to the situation? Well, he _was _getting to spend a whole lot of time with Lily…

_Lily! _That was it! He was getting an opportunity to be so close to her, why shouldn't he take advantage of it? He could charm her with his beautiful singing voice! While he didn't have the best voice, it was still pretty decent. It was settled then: James would serenade Lily with his wonderful songs, then she would realize her love for him, and then they would kiss passionately, and then they'd get married, and…

_Wait!_ James stopped himself. _I'm going a bit too far here. For now I'll stick to the singing and falling in love parts of the plan…and maybe the passionate kissing wouldn't hurt._

"_It can't be in between, it can't be now and then! No half and half romance will do!"_ Sirius sang quietly into James' ear and grinned. James was pretty sure that this translated to "Go for it now, you don't want to wait. If you put your heart into it, she won't be able to say no!" Or at least, he hoped it did. Knowing Sirius, it could've implied some much dirtier things.

James threw his friend a look of gratitude. It seemed that Sirius always knew exactly what to say, or, in this case, sing. He and Sirius had sort of a friend telepathy going on; it was never difficult for one to guess what the other was thinking.

_Then it's settled. _James decided. _Lily Evans, prepare to be serenaded!_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Lily was sitting down on what she assumed was Remus' bed (which was a safe assumption as it was the cleanest bed by far). She twirled a piece of her long, red hair as she continued to think. When the group found that Dumbledore didn't believe them, it left a lot of confusion. She was determined to figure out something that would get them all back to normal.

Across the room, Sirius was whispering something to James. _They'd better be thinking of ways to stop this mess…_ She thought, even though she knew that wasn't what they were talking about. Lily had no idea _what_ they were talking about, but she knew that it couldn't be good. With Sirius and James, it never was.

Suddenly, James stood up, looked Lily straight in the eyes, and grinned.

"_Do I attract you do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?" _He sang to her, a smooth, seductive look on his face. _Merlin!What's he doing now? _The boy wanted something, and Lily was determined not to give it to him. Unfortunately, she could feel a blush gracing her cheeks. Seemingly pleased, James continued.

"_I could be wholesome I could be loathsome, a little bit shy. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?" __Me, like JAMES?_ Lily thought, but to her horror, she was not completely repulsed by it. James had asked her out at least once every week since first year, so maybe the repulsion had worn off? Had she built up a tolerance to it? Or was there a new feeling stirring in her chest? A small, slight, fluttery feeling? Lily didn't like this feeling; she didn't like it at all. James could tell he was getting to her, so he kept on going.

"_I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky! I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like!" _He sang, winking as he said 'anything you like'. He was right in front of Lily, and he was touching, no—massaging, no…_caressing_ her hands. On the sidelines, Peter was grinning and silently cheering James on, Remus was smiling and shaking his head at his lovesick friend, and Sirius was laughing giddily.

_So…Sirius put him up to this. _Lily realized. _Well, two can play at this game! _Lily pushed James away, got up and walked to the other side of the room. She then looked back at him, her green eyes filled with contempt.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you ask for it, 'cause you need one, you see!" _She sing-yelled at him. James looked momentarily surprised, but was otherwise undeterred.

"_What can I do, my dear, to catch your ear? I need you badly badly madam librarian!" _James sang, getting back into Lily's personal bubble.

"_When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" _Lily countered. It quickly became a battle of the songs.

"_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, about what we could be, where this thing could go?" _James.

"_Loathing! For your face, your voice, your clothing! Let's just say, I loathe it all!"_ Lily.

"_Nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I'm yoooooouuurrs!" _James.

"_It's a scandal! It's a outrage!" _Lily.

Things went on like this for awhile. James, Lily, James, Lily. The other three watched bemused as James' attempts to charm Lily unfolded. It was hard for them to tell if it was affecting Lily in the right way, or if it was simply aggravating her.

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?" _Lily sang loudly to James. She was through with this. Not only was she sick of battling with James like that (she knew that it was futile, he just wouldn't give up), but the feeling she thought she might have felt in her chest was now becoming more prominent. Part of her actually liked having James serenade and pine for her. That part was scaring her; she had to make an exit.

_But what about the song curse? You and the Marauders should be working together! _A part of her said.

_Not while James is hitting on me we shouldn't! _The more prominent part countered.

"_Baby come back!" _James cried as Lily began making her way towards the door.

"_Da da da, I don't love you, you don't love me!" _Lily shouted, closing the door behind her.

"_Say what you want to satisfy yourself! But you only want what everybody else says you should want!" _James' call reached her ears just before she shut the door behind her. When she made her way up to the girl's dorm, she was glad to find that no one was up there. She collapsed on her bed, and cried. Lily Evans cried for the second time in one day. She was so confused! She had never liked James, never felt an inkling of anything but hatred and annoyance towards him! But today, when they were spending time together, and especially when he was singing to her, she felt something shift a little. Lily didn't like what was going on, she didn't like it one bit. She resolved that she would stay away from James Potter at all costs for the rest of the day, for the rest of her life if necessary. Even with the big problem on their hands, there was no way that she could handle being around him any longer. The others would have to figure out the solution to Snape's spell without her.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

James stood, looking at the door, speechless. For awhile, he was sure his plan had been working. Lily had blushed a few times, and even though the songs that she sang back to him kept telling him no, no, _no_, the other signals she was giving all said yes, yes, _yes_. But why did she leave? What happened to kissing passionately?

_She ran out on me, on all of us!_ James plopped down onto his bed once more, defeated. Tears would have begun to well up in his eyes, but he was a man, uh, dude. And man dudes don't cry. Instead, he pounded his fist against his pillow.

"_Til' now, I always got by on my own! I never really cared until I met you! And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone?" _James sang angrily. He was glad that the rest of the school couldn't see him now, they'd probably find him pathetic. His friends however, tried to console him.

"_You had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around." _Remus sang, lending a comforting hand to James' shoulder.

"_When the heart breaks no it don't break even…" _Sirius said, shaking his head at the sad, but honest truth.

" _When you feel sad, or under a curse! Your life is bad, your prospects are worse."_ Peter sang until Remus threateningly held up a pillow, thus shutting him up. Sirius' face said it all: _Way to depress him even more, Wormtail._ But James didn't mind. He was happy that he had such amazing friends. He only wished that he could have both awesome friends _and _Lily. And without her brain to help them solve their predicament, the outlook wasn't an overly bright one. But even as his attempts to seduce Lily failed, he still had his three best friends by his side. James knew that they would always be there for him, no matter what.

"_I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you…"_ James smiled as he looked up at his fellow marauders. He was doing his best to thank them. They all smiled back, Sirius winked, and clearly told him 'you're welcome'.

_You know, Lily will come around eventually. She has to. And, for now, things aren't that bad as they are, _James thought.

…_now if only we could stop singing!_

**And...scene! Thank you for reading! Chapter five should be up soon. And now, here are the songs used in chapter four in chronological order. I do not own any of these songs, they all belong to their respective artists:**

***"Story of a Girl" by Nine Days**

***"All er Nothin" from _Oklahoma!_**

**__*****"****Grace Kelly" by Mika**

***"Love Song" by Sarah Bareilles**

***"Madam Librarian" from _The Music Man_**

**_* "_Gives you Hell" by The All-American Rejects**

***"Crush" by David Archuleta**

***"What is this Feeling?" from _Wicked_ (I know I already used this one, but it was perfect!)**

***"I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz**

***"Scandal, Outrage" from _Oklahoma!_**

***"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne**

***"Baby Come Back" by Player**

***"Da Da Da" by Trio**

***"Grace Kelly" (again, but a different part of the song) by Mika**

***"Alone" by Heart**

***"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter**

***"Breakeven" by The Script**

***"All for the Best" from _Godspell_**

***"For Good" from _Wicked_**


End file.
